


TickleTober Day 8 -- Hard Tickles

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton really wants to be wrecked. Logan is happy to oblige.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 8 -- Hard Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't post this today because I was so exhausted but then I remembered I'd made a commitment and got my butt up and so here it is, still on time lol

Patton was in a mood. A really moody moody mood. The biggest lee mood he’d had in a while, and he wanted to _ scream _.

He tiptoed up the stairs and put his ear to Logan’s door to listen. Logan always knew just what kind of tickles he needed, but he didn’t want to bother him if he was busy.

“I can hear whoever you are shuffling outside,” Logan called from inside the room.

Patton squeaked.

“Are you going to come in?”

Patton shyly opened the door. Logan was sitting propped up in his bed, already setting a book off to the side on his nightstand.

“Patton,” he greeted. “What can I help you with?”

Patton fidgeted with the sleeves of the cat hoodie draped around his shoulders. “Can you, um…” He trailed off.

Logan’s eyes gleamed. The air in the room changed, a sudden tension arising.

“I can’t give you something if you don’t ask for it,” Logan said, a teasing undertone to his voice.

Patton took a deep breath and blurted, “WillYouPleaseTickleMe!”

Logan smirked and wordlessly beckoned Patton over to the bed. He reached up and gently removed the cat hoodie, setting it aside so it wouldn’t be uncomfortably lumpy during the tickling. He rubbed up and down Patton’s arms for a moment.

“I’d be glad to help,” Logan said.

Then, he suddenly pulled Patton onto the bed. In the blink of an eye, Patton was pinned under him. Logan pushed his pinned wrists up high enough that Patton’s shirt lifted, exposing his stomach.

“Ready?” Logan whispered.

Patton nodded with a wide grin, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

Logan gave him an uncharacteristically wide and evil grin. “I’m not stopping until you _ beg _.”

Before Patton could even gasp at the threat, Logan’s fingers shot down to that torturous spot on his upper ribs just before the armpits. Patton squealed and fell into immediate cackling.

Perfect.

After lingering there for a few minutes, Logan scratched down his ribcage and started squeezing the fleshy parts of his sides ruthlessly.

“Is this satisfactory?” Logan asked, switching to kneading his stomach. “Because I think I’d like to see you cry tears of mirth.”

Patton screamed through silent laughter when Logan started rapidly squeezing his hips and blowing multiple raspberries across his stomach. He looked up and gave Patton a smirk.

“How does that sound?” Logan growled against his skin.

Patton found it in himself to nod, trying to make it look distinct from the thrashing he had been doing.

Logan bared his teeth in another evil grin as he dove back in, squeezing up and down Patton’s hips and sides while blowing harsh raspberries and even bringing his teeth into the mix.

It was pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
